fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Seesponges
This Character belongs to Anti-Cosmo Dude. Please ask him before editing Connor Seesponges is one of Mr. Seesponges kids. He is 12 and is currently playing in Soccer Practice. Connor has always been a good kid. He can be called the main character of the show. Anti-Cosmo is his anti-fairy godparent starting from Season 7 (FOSP!). Jenna and Quintin are his siblings. Character Connor is very nice with Jenna and Quintin. Sometimes, he helps them with their homework and it's not even hard for him! Jenna and Connor are in the same class but Quintin is a few grades back since he is younger. On his soccer team, Connor is the best player but still respects the other players. The only time he gets mad is if Francis bullies him in which he bullies Quintin as well. Cosmo makes Connor crack up sometimes. Description Connor is 4'9 just like Jenna, and has brown eyes like Quintin. Connor has black hair. He wears a green T-shirt with blue Soccer shorts since he's playing all the time but still has time for homework and relaxing. He wears an LA Galaxy cap during recess. His fastest mile time is 7 minutes, 56 seconds. Backround Family Connor Seesponges loves his family very much and sees other family members on Thanksgiving. Early Life Connor has had many fun trips at a young age. He has made many new friends in elementary school since he was nice to everybody. He joined soccer practice at the age of 6. School Connor does well in school and is ready for Francis Cornfish to take revenge. He is known for being one of the most popular kids. Fun with Anti-Cosmo Connor and Anti-Cosmo have a lot of fun with each other. Here are some examples: *Going to Ball Games *Riding along the See Angeles River on a boat *Go to the beach Him and Anti-Cosmo do this all when Jenna and Mrs. Seesponges are downstairs playing Chess. They usually play for hours and hours until they see who's a clear winner. At the smae time, Mr. Seesponges is watching a basketball game and Quintin is just digging his hole in the backyard. If one of them wants to know where Connor is, his phone rings. While in his room, Anti-Cosmo becomes a guinea pig. Relationships Quintin Seesponges Quintin and Connor are both into Social Studies and Math. They are also excellent at geography and know everything about maps. They also made their own continent called Dreamland were all your dreams come true. On weekends, Connor and Quintin play a game of Basketball. Sometimes, Quintin and Connor don't get along with each other but Connor always wins. Jenna Seesponges Since their Soccer Team is Boys & Girls, they are both on the same team and help each other out sometimes. They both respect each other and never seem to get mad. Jenna is thankful that Connor is smart and feels great when he helps her with homework when she needs help. Jenna talks to Connor more than Quintin since Quintin is always doing a weird dance with crazy and obnoxious noises. Baby Danny Seesponges Danny and Connor have a pretty small relationship. Connor was a tad jealous of Danny when he got all the attention but Connor got more attention afterward. Danny calls Connor "Good Bwubber!'. Zeke Fullerton Connor and Zeke are best friends and go to summercamp with each other during the summer. They often times hang out with each other after school. Zach Zach and Connor have a small relationship, only meeting each other in "Brain Drain". He helped free Zach when he was trapped along with the help of Jenna. Anti-Cosmo At first, Connor and Anti-Cosmo were enemies though they didn't come in contact often. Then at the start of Season 7, Anti-Cosmo kidnapped him but it turns out he just wanted to know if Connor wanted to be his godchild. He said yes and Anti-Cosmo got assigned to be Connor Seesponge's anti-fairy godparent. He took him out to many ball games and had a lot of fun. Other Family Members Connor loves his family very much, and sometimes keeps them out of danger. Connor earns a lot of respect from his family members since he is a big help. Other People He doesn't like people who are mean, and helps people out with bully problems. Abilities Connor Seesponges has many abilities. He can get a discount at Barnes and Seable, but there are even more abilities he can do. Connor can do martial arts for fighting Francis Cornfish. He is also famous around his school for being athletic. Canon Spongey Clefto Jr. Whenever there is a Herodude the Hero episode, Connor goes as Spongey Clefto Jr. since his dad is Spongey Clefto. He becomes a crime-fighting platypus like Agent P from Phineas and Ferb. Angel's Babysitter On weekends, Angel is babysat by Connor. Interests Connor has many intersests. Here are some: *Egyptian Mythology *Fighting Francis Cornfish and other bullies *Hiking *Backpacking *Building Cities out of sea legos *Hanging out with Zeke *Looking at Mr. Bubbles *Traveling *Soccer Practice *Reading *Martial Arts *Conducting Class *Social Studies *Science *Math *Poke the Fat Cow with a stick! *Having Fun with Anti-Cosmo Gadgets *Motorized Scooter *App on phone that tracks where Francis Cornfish is Trivia *He once attended Chess Club and an engineering club. *Connor has won 20 different trophies. *He goes to See Angeles Middle School. *Mr. Seesponges is expecting Connor to be rich since he wants to be a lawyer when he grows up. *Most of the time, Connor cheers up Quintin when Quinin is miserable but sometimes calls him a brat because he almost set the school on fire one day. Gallery 328.png|Connor's debut in A Large Problem! Photo by DeeDee2510 ConSeesponges.jpg|Connor in Uh Oh! Shark! See Also *Mr. Seesponges *Jenna *Quintin's HUGE Accident External Links *Connor Seesponges at Fairly OddSeesponges Wiki, Fairly OddSeesponges main site Category:Non-canon Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Seesponges Family Category:Character of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fanon Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Character Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Real Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Characters Created by Anti-Cosmo Dude